Under the Darkness
by BeautifulxxFilth
Summary: A TYL!8059/TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Gokudera songfic. Featuring the song Under the Darkness by C.G. Mix! Please review


Hello, everyone! It's me, BeautifulxxFilth! :3  
I hope you like this songfic, it's the first one I've ever done.  
I REALLY love this song! :D  
Oh, and by the way, all italized words are song lyrics.

Anyways, enjoy ~

* * *

_gray city, frozen traffic, this scene I noticed began to disappear_

He was watching. He was waiting, too. Although he wasn't sure what he was waiting for, he sat there as still as

stone. Gazing out the window, he noticed how time had frozen in a grey blur. Why was everything moving so fast

if time had frozen?

_the truth reflected in the mirror is reality, struggling in the darkness_

The black-haired man's eyes were unfocused. Watching the city outside without seeing it. His mind wandered to

happier times; happier memories. Life had only very recently become so dull in his eyes. In his fragments of

memory from the past, he could recall the warmth, the smell of **him**. The person he wanted to see the most that

moment. '_Sleeping in the pieces of my vanished memory were traces of regret and the past I had lost_,' he thought

coldly. His reflection gazed back out at him as he turned to face the mirror. His chocolate brown eyes were not

smiling today. He could remember holding his loved one in his arms in the very bed he now sat on. He was

suffering. Suffering from constant dreams of a silver-haired man. The dreams turned into nightmares of the

slighter man's figure fading away into the evening rain.

_under the darkness Release the impulse that was locked away_

_I wanna be destructed The hope that washed ashore turned into a vivid despair_

_under the darkness Pierced by feelings that ran through me_

_I don't need any regret I'll destroy my fate with this hand_

Adrenaline pumped in his hurried out of his oppressing room and out into the pouring rain. Rushing to his

car as fast as he could, not caring about his wet clothes, untidy hair, or sore eyes, Yamamoto Takeshi knew what

to pushed the gas pedal hard and swerved onto an empty street wet with the sky's tears. The mafioso's jaw

clenched tight as he thought to himself, '_We made sure the dull pain in both our backs knew no end.'_

He felt a pang of despair in his heart, '_I'll turn back the crazed hands of time even for just a moment._' There was an

unnerving nagging in the back of his mind telling him that his nightmares might come true. Yamamoto's thoughts

refused to go back to those images of the silver-haired man in the rain. Turning his back to him.

Taking every back route he could think of, the Rain Guardian broke the speed limit to reach his destination. He felt

that even when it appeared to be slowing, time was going too fast for him, escaping him.

Can he -- **Should he** reach that illusion?

_under the darkness Release the impulse that was locked away_

Yamamoto slammed the car door shut as he jumped out and ran down the remainder of the road; closer and

closer to his destination; that place. His suit jacket slid of his shoulders, but he didn't even look back. He ran as

fast as he could push himself. Finally, the black-haired man stopped at a small park. Out of breath, he waltzed

in, looking around frantically in all directions.

_I wanna be destructed The hope that washed ashore turned into a vivid despair_

His heart sank for only a few seconds. Yamamoto's eyes then fell on what he was searching for. A figure, smaller

than Yamamoto, was seated on a swing in the middle of the park. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his

eyes looked forward without seeing anything in front of him. He knew it. Yamamoto knew Gokudera Hayato would

be here.

_under the darkness Pierced by feelings that ran through me_

"Hayato!" the tall mafioso strode over to the object of his attention with an apprehensive but eager look on his

face. Gokudera's face mirrored the same expression as a wild blur of emotions surged through him. To run over

to him or keep a safe distance; which was right? Should they really let their job, their lifestyle, their loyalty get

in the way of the rest of their lives? Did they have a choice? Were these feelings even okay to have?

Gokudera's response was answer enough as he practically ran from his perch and into Yamamoto's arms. The

taller of the two was quick to react. Yamamoto reached his hand up into Gokudera's hair and slid the other arm

around his waist. Putting his face to the wet and silky silver locks, Yamamoto breathed in that scent, the scent

of his loved one. He held tight so he wouldn't have to see Gokudera walk away from him ever again. Chocolate

brown eyes met emerald ones as Yamamoto pulled away to say, "_I don't need any regret_."

And then their lips found each other as they held each other in a gentle embrace; paying no attention to the raining

descending upon them.

_I don't need any regret I'll destroy my fate now_

_

* * *

_

Please review!  
LOVE, APPLE :D

-holds out cookies-


End file.
